Gremlin Jamface
Gremlin Jamface is a Purple Gremlin that was supposed to make his debut appearance in Epic Mickey, but was removed for unknown reasons. He later appears in ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two''. He first appeared in the private demo shown to Game Informer that was used to first announce the game. Originally, he was to appear caged in the early stages of Dark Beauty Castle at the beginning of the first game alongside Gus (who was originally supposed to be caged just like the other Gremlins) and another scrapped Gremlin named Barry. Either Jamface or Barry would lower a bridge that would make getting out of the area easy. He makes his first appearance instead in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, where he has a semi-important role in the game. He can be found in Mean Street, which is where remains for the majority of the game. He is also one of only a few Gremlins to appear in an animated cutscene, and one of only 3 Gremlins to have a speaking role in an animated cutscene. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two "GREMLIN JAMFACE- Jamface is Gus' right hand man, and inventor of the projector network that links the lands of Wasteland together. When something needs fixing, Jamface is usually there getting his hands dirty." '-Epic Mickey Facebook page description' Even though Jamface was removed from Epic Mickey, he appears in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. He replaces Gremlin Markus from the first game as caretaker of the projector screens. Jamface is first seen in the opening cutscene, where he is shown fixing a projector and later dances with some other residents as the Mad Doctor sings Help Me, Help You. He is also one of the few characters the Mad Doctor points at before he returns his gaze to Oswald. Players first encounter him personally as they enter the other side of Mean Street, where Jamface explains the strange events surrounding the projectors. He then meets you later near the statue, where he agrees to help you reach the D.E.C. if you give him enough Scrap Metal to repair the windmill. Before he helps you, however, he is shown to have a dislike for Gremlin Prescott, as noted by his tone when referring to him. He will then continuously request more Scrap Metal to help repair Mean Street. Later, he is found trapped in a snow globe in the Mad Doctor's Attic. Mickey and Oswald need to rescue him, though it is possible to leave him trapped. This causes him to refuse to do anything but say "I am not speaking to one such as YOU! I hope that chest was worth my misery". Here, he explains that he went looking for the missing gremlins, but became trapped when a Beetleworx grabbed him from behind and stuffed him in the snow globe. If you free him, he automatically opens the vault for you, positive the answer lies within it, as well as handing you the Ohana pin. Jamface also gives the player the quest of freeing the captured gremlins throughout Wasteland including himself, who ends up getting trapped in a snow globe in The Mad Doctor's Attic. Trivia *Jamface is Gremlin Markus's cousin; this is mentioned by Gremlin Gus in Dark Beauty Castle if the player uses the action button to interact with a table that's to the right as the thinner pool in the room where Oswald gets his Remote control, Gus will say, "Poor Markus, got his head stuck under a table. His cousin, Jamface, has taken over the repairs on Mean Street." *There was a figure of Jamface made by Dark Horse Entertainment ''based off the original book. However, none of the figures in the set resemble the Jamface in the games (although one is wearing purple). *Surprisingly, Jamface's name in the Italian version is ''Furbetto. *There is a theory that Jamface is Gus' son or another brother (apart from Markus' father) now that he is Markus' cousin. It is unknown which theory is true. *Unlike many of the other Gremlins who speak in British or Cockney, Jamface speaks with a French accent. *Jamface is one of only 4 Gremlins to appear in an animated cutscene. *In the original Gremlins book, Jamface is the only other Gremlin mentioned by name besides Gus. This is possibly why he was originally planned to be a 'main' Gremlin alongside Gus at one stage. *In the novelization, it is revealed that Prescott is slightly jealous of Jamface for receiving the most of Gus' attention. Judging by the way Gus spoke of them, it is possible that he and Prescott are brothers. *Jamface is one of the few Gremlins important enough to have a specific name in the sequel, unlike many of the other Gremlins who are named by color. *Gremlin Jamface was originally green in the Game Informer demo for Epic Mickey. Gallery Jamface.png Jamefacefigure.jpg|Jamface Figure Set maxresdefault.jpg|Gremlin Jamface telling Mickey how to use the D.E.C| GMarkus.png|Gremlin Markus, Jamface's cousin Category:Gremlins Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Scrapped Content Category:Toons Category:Characters Category:Mean Street Residents Category:Mean Street Category:Purple Gremlins Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Gremlins Category:Minor good/bad choices